


Kitchen Dancing

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, bad dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 19 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Dancing.Apparently dancing is the best fun a boy can have without taking his clothes of - especially when it's terrible dancing to loud music with said boy's girlfriend.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kitchen Dancing

Dom dropped his bags at the front door, the sound of them hitting the ground swallowed up by the music blasting through Ellie’s speakers. It wasn’t one he recognised, but it made him smile all the same; happy just to know his girlfriend was up and around and apparently in a good mood.

Grinning already, Dom followed the sound of the music, and found his girlfriend dancing around their kitchen with her back to him, swaying her hips from side to side and slowly waving her arms over her head, all in time to the brassy sounds of the song she was playing. She obviously hadn’t heard him come in over the sound of the music - if she had then she would’ve rushed out to see him like she normally would - but Dom didn’t mind.

It was fun to watch Ellie, who was usually the more serious of the two of them, let out her playful side.

He tucked his hip against the doorframe, leaning against it to just watch Ellie clap along to the beat of the drums, her voice just about audible over the singer’s when she started singing:

_“You keep winging it, they'll keep singing it - wrong key most of the time_ …” she cocked a hip, posing as the beat slowed, keeping time with the rhythm of the song so easily Dom knew it was an old favourite of hers, even though he’d never heard it, especially as she reached out to an imaginary audience and kept singing, never stopping dancing for a second: _“They'll keep selling it, cast your spell on it, it's not that easy to find.”_

Ellie spun on the spot, catching sight of him watching her, and her face split into a smile.

She rushed across the room and pull him into a hug, and Dom took full advantage of her closeness by pulling her off of her feet and spinning her round in circles with him, laughing as she squealed with joy.

The moment felt so fucking bright, Dom didn’t know how he’d ever seen the light without Ellie around.

Everything around them seemed to fade as Dom gently set Ellie back on the floor, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her as he swayed them back and forth, burying his face in the place where her shoulder met her neck, inhaling the warm scent of her skin, just soaking in her presence for a few more precious seconds. He’d missed her so much while he was away…seeing her had brought it all rushing back, and now he never wanted to let her go again. Ever.

As always, Ellie seemed to know what was going on inside his head, and clung to him just as tightly: just swaying with him in time to the new song that was playing. Dom couldn’t say how long they spent like that, just wrapped in each other’s’ arms, but honestly he didn’t care. He’d spend the rest of his life like this if he could.

Eventually, though, all moments had to end, and Ellie released him to pull back and beam up at him: “I missed you.”

“I never would’a guessed.” Dom teased, leaning down to peck her on the lips - and staying close to whisper: “I missed you too.”

Ellie smirked: “I never would’ve guessed.”

Dom laughed, and gently took Ellie’s hand to raise their arms and spin her once more on the spot: “Well, I guess I’ll just have to show you that I did.”

Just like that, they were dancing along to the song that was playing now.

It wasn’t graceful, or elegant, or even smooth - but neither Dom or Ellie cared. Their dancing was out of time and over the top and wild. Dom loved it, and if the laughter that bubbled out of Ellie’s chest was any indication, so did she. They whirled around the kitchen, holding hands and twirling each other in circles as they slid across the floor in their socks, laughing until they were too breathless to sing along to the song.

They must’ve looked ridiculous to anyone who could see them: Ellie whipping her head from side to side to make her hair fly, while Dom threw his to _‘whoo!’_ along with the song, before catching her and dipping her almost to the floor - catching a mouthful of hair as he tried to sing to her through his laughter - but Dom didn’t care. He was having too much fun singing to his girlfriend.

_“I was good, she was hot -_ _”_

“ – Yeah I am.”

_“Stealin’ everything she got…”_

“Just like your heart.”

Ellie winked, and Dom lost what little composure he’d bothered to pull together. The laughter took over again, and then suddenly it was like neither of them could get enough air in their lungs to carry on, collapsing on top of each other in a giggling heap. Dom wrapped his arms around Ellie’s waist, pulling her closer and nuzzling his face into the tangle of her hair. His heart fluttered a little faster than it already was when she hooked her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Again, he knew that they must’ve looked ridiculous to anyone who could see them, but he still didn’t care. He was still having too much fun, even laying in silence on the kitchen floor, slowly catching their breath and letting the house go silent when Ellie’s playlist ended and neither of them could be bothered to get up and start playing something else. Neither of them felt the need to; as sappy as it sounded _(which was very: very, very sappy),_ Dom honestly felt like all he needed in the world was Ellie in his arms, and he hoped Ellie felt the same. She seemed pretty happy to keep her face pressed against the shoulder of his t-shirt, and Dom was taking that as confirmation that she felt the same way he did right now, so even though he was clammy from sweat from their energetic dancing and the kitchen floor was uncomfortable under his back, he was happy. The happiest he’d been since he left home last week for work.

_Who knew bad dancing could be this fun?_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was short and sweet! Hopefully I can start keeping them this way...
> 
> If anyone was interested in the songs mentioned in this story, I've linked to them here:
> 
>   * [_Little Sister_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwBwl1K46k0) by Codeine Velvet Club, the song Ellie was dancing to at the beginning.
>   * [_Chealsea Dagger_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HM-x7TDQqQY) by The Fratellis, the song they danced to together.
> 

> 
> Go check them out - they're fun!


End file.
